Our training program major goal or objective is to provide an educational environment to young physicians and/or scientists interested in academic research in the areas of burns and trauma. Our training program is an integrated two year research experience which offers the trainee highly-structured research training in fundamental aspects of molecular biology, physiology, biochemistry, metabolism, immunology and cell biology as they pertain to the pathophysiologic state post burn. The program includes basic or bench research, animal research and human or clinical studies in which the concepts of interpreting basic information from the laboratory and applying it to clinical problems and clinical research are taught. Our program aims to train burn fellows in research through hands-on experiments in highly productive environments. Our methods will involve presentations by the trainees of their work at local internal meetings, grand rounds, and national and international meetings with the aim of developing and enhancing scientific writing skills and thought processes essential for abstract and manuscript preparation, and eventually vital for intramural or extramural grant proposals. Finally, our training program also aims to promote and assist research fellows in obtaining academic positions in environments commensurate with their training and interests and further their career development. The trainee, guided by junior and senior faculty will focus their efforts to address problems pertinent to improving survival and the quality of life of burned children. Findings developed from the research activities by our trainees will continue to advance burn care worldwide. Our training program is multidisciplinary and involves physicians and scientists. Each trainee is mentored by one or two faculty. Trainees are evaluated in part by number of publications, presentations at meetings and near the end of their training experience, are encouraged to apply for federal grants to further their careers as independent researchers.